friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The One Where Ross Dates A Student
"The One Where Ross Dates A Student" is the eighteenth episode of the sixth season of Friends, which aired on March 9, 2000. Plot Ross gets his anonymous teacher evaluations back and finds out that he has an admirer amongst his students. The student, Elizabeth, asks Ross out. There was a fire in Phoebe's apartment probably due to Phoebe's candles. Phoebe stays at Joey's and Rachel at Monica's until the apartment will be fixed. Chandler's friend Dana from college directs the new Al Pacino movie so Chandler has to take her out to get Joey an audition. Ross and Elizabeth have a great time on their date. Phoebe finds out that the fire was caused by Rachel's hair iron so Rachel has to stay at Joey's and Phoebe can stay at Hotel Monica. Rachel actually enjoys her time at Joey's because she can mess around as much as she wants and Phoebe gets quite annoyed with Monica's constant attention. Ross thinks it isn't against the rules to date a student but people will frown upon their relationship. He decides to go out with her because he doesn't care what people think but his colleagues tell him it actually is against the rules. Ross and Elizabeth like each other too much to stop going out. Joey gets the audition but he forgets about it. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courtney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Alexandra Holden - Elizabeth Stevens Bess Meyer - Dana Keystone Richard Roat - Burt Greg Wrangler - Fireman #1 David Warshofsky - Fireman #2 Louisa Abernathy - Lydia David Moreland - Mel James Michael Tyler - Gunther Crew Directed By: Gary Halvorson Written By: Seth Kurland Trivia *In the beginning of the episode, the fruit that Chandler holds up to Monica (to which she replies, "I don't know.") is a Kiwano, or African horned cucumber. Continuity *In this episode, Rachel wears the same gray shirt that says "Girls" on it as Susan in season three's The One With The Metaphorical Tunnel, except that on Rachel's shirt, the font is green and on Susan's shirt, it's purple. *When Monica introduces Rachel to her new room after the fire, she asks her how she wants the eggs in the morning so she can bring them to her in bed. Later, she doesn't allow Phoebe to eat cookies in the bedroom because of the "crumbies". That is probably because eggs don't leave crumbs the way cookies do. *The smell in Joey's apartment is old shrimp. Rachel is the one who figures it out. This can only be seen in the DVD episode with extras. *Monica and Phoebe living together proves to be as annoying to Phoebe as it had been as seen in The One With The Flashback, both times for similar reasons. *When Chandler, Joey and Ross are talking about Dana Keystone from college, Ross is holding a water bottle; it disappears, then he is holding it again. *At the beginning, when Chandler, Monica, and Phoebe is having breakfast, the colored table napkin that Chandler uses, keeps on changing position while he and Joey talks about getting an audition from his former colleague in college who is now a movie director. Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes with Ross's name in the title Category:Ross and Joey Category:Ross geller Superstar